One of the primary reasons for a bad viewing angle of a liquid crystal display device lies in that light is seriously leaked from the liquid crystal display device in a non-axis direction in a dark state. At present, there are two methods of achieving a wide viewing angle liquid crystal display device: one is to make compensation for light leakage in a dark state utilizing an anisotropic compensation film additionally provided on an upper surface of the liquid crystal display device; the other is to drive liquid crystal by adopting a in-plane electric field technique, such as a FFS (Fringe Field Switching)-type display device and an IPS (In Plane Switch)-type display device, however, to achieve a super wide viewing angle, it is still necessary to additionally provide a compensation film on the upper surface of the liquid crystal display device.
Nevertheless, the compensation effect utilizing the compensation film to achieve a wide viewing angle is limited, e.g. the effect of compensation for light leakage in a dark state is not ideal, etc.